Battle Royal
by Shadow Kissed Chris
Summary: From the final pages of Breaking Dawn. SPOILER ALERT! READ ONLY IF YOU'VE FINISHED THE BOOK! Full summary inside. Usual pairings. Final Battle.
1. Antagonize

Summary: In the final battle between the Volturi and the Cullen's, the end was not peacefully resolved. Caius, having no regarde for the reputation of his brothers, jumps into action. Aro and Marcus, not willing to see their brother die, help him wage war against the Cullen's. Who will be lost? Who will win? And who will be added to the collection? Welcome, to the Battle Royal!

Disclaimer: Yo! Welcome to the story! This is the first chapter of the (hopefully) first post breaking dawn release story! I hope you enjoy it, because I really wanted a battle. Didn't you? Anyways, I hope you think I do a good job. Review to let me know how I'm doing. At this time, I'd like to say that I do not own breaking dawn, sad as that is. This is my disclaimer for the whole story. Enjoy!

**BPOV**

Irina's jaw jerked up, her shoulder's squared.

"No, I have no complaint against the wolves, or the Cullen's. You came here today to destroy an immortal child. No immortal child exists. This is my mistake, and I take full responsibility for it. But the Cullen's are innocent, and you have no reason to still be here. I'm so sorry," she said to us, and then she turned to face the Volturi witnesses. "There was no crime. There is no valid reason for you to continue here."

Caius raised his hand as she spoke, and in it was a strange metal object, carved and ornate. This was a signal. The response was so fast that we all stared in stunned disbelief while it happened. Before there was time to react, it was over. Three of the Volturi soldiers leaped forward, and Irina was completely obscured by their gray cloaks. In the same instant, a horrible metallic screeching ripped through the clearing. Caius slithered into the centre of the gray melee, and the shocking squealing sound exploded into a startling upward shower of sparks and tongues of flame. The soldiers leaped back from the sudden inferno, immediately retaking their places in the guard's perfectly straight line.

Caius stood alone beside the blazing remains of Irina, the metal object in his hand still throwing a thick jet of flame into the pyre.

With a small clicking sound, the fire shooting from Caius's hand disappeared. A gasp rippled through the mass of witnesses behind the Volturi.

We were too aghast to make any noise at all. It was one thing to know death was coming with sheer, unstoppable speed; it was another thing to watch it happen.

Caius smiled coldly. "_Now_ she has taken full responsibility for her actions."

His eyes flashed to our front line, touching swiftly on Tanya's and Kate's frozen forms. In that instant, it was all over. From the very beginning, we never had a chance. Edward's eyes widened as he realized what would happen, but was too far away to do anything.

"NO!" he yelled, whipping around and lunging at Tanya. But it was too late. Tanya and Kate had already lunged at Caius. I saw Jane turn her beatific smile on them, which instantly 

turned into a scowl when they didn't drop mid-leap. Caius smiled as well, and suddenly, two members of his guard, Corin and Santiago, stepped forward to meet the two distraught women, immediately grabbing them. They both struggled against their captors, Kate shocking hers and Tanya twisting violently in Corin's arms. Kate broke free and turned around to attack Santiago. With a wild shout, Garret rushed forward into the fray.

"For freedom!" he yelled, running into the crowd, straight at Caius. The battle cry was echoed on our side, the wolves and vampires rushing at their opposing force. And with that, the entire field was thrown into complete chaos.

A/N: Alright, how did I do? I know it's not wicked, or long, but the next chapter will be way better, I promise on Edward's fabulous undead heart. Ok, now I need opinions. Who should die on each side? (You can use the Vampire Index at the back of Breaking Dawn if you can't remember everyone. That's how I came up with the two guard's names.) Can't wait for your reviews!!


	2. Jane and Alec

_With a wild shout, Garret rushed forward into the fray._

"_For freedom!" he yelled, running into the crowd, straight at Caius. The battle cry was echoed on our side, the wolves and vampires rushing at their opposing force. And with that, the entire field was thrown into complete chaos._

Both sides rushed forward into each other, grey and black cloaks swirling closer. All of a sudden, I could feel massive pressure on my shield as the attack escalated. I quickly turned to Jacob, pulling Renesmee off my back and putting her on his shoulders.

"Go, Jake. Take Renesmee and run. Don't stop until you have to. Keep her safe for me," I said. He nodded his large head once, then spun around and launched himself into the forest. If I could've cried, I'd have drowned in my tears. But I would mourn later, if there was time. I heard a soft growl come from behind me and spun around just in time to see Felix lunge at me. There was no time for anything. He slammed into me with the force of a freight train, sending us both flying into the tress where Jacob had just disappeared. A snarl ripped through me and a hiss slipped between his bared teeth.

"You've caused enough trouble, Bella. Now you have a choice," he continued. "Either join us or be destroyed." This left me an interesting option. I could either fight it out, or I could get in close and hopefully be able to get Jane. I pretended to give in, letting the breath I'd been holding in rage out, my shoulders sagging.

"I…I don't want to die," I whispered, looking down. "I'll join you." Felix smiled and stood up, pulling me up as well. He began walking out of the wood and across the field. He clearly expected me to follow him. This was my perfect opportunity to attack. I prepared to spring, but restrained myself. Jane and Alec where my real target. I followed him, watching the carnage around me, desperate to help, dying to fight, fighting to wait. I briefly met Edward's eyes, engaged in his own battle with Demetri. I looked swiftly away, not wanting to lose my nerve now, but not fast enough to miss the agony that had flooded his eyes. Felix led me into the centre of the black cloaks and deposited me beside Jane herself, Alec beside her. I couldn't have asked for a better position myself. Felix stayed on my left, closing the circle around us. I chanced a look up, only to see Edward fighting his way toward me, pushing Demetri back. I was now out of time for anymore planning. I couldn't let Edward get to close. Without a second thought, I turned and lunged at Jane, knocking her, Alec and the guard on Alec's right over in the process. Jane let out a screech that would leave humans deaf. I rolled quickly away, to my side of the battle, dragging Jane with me. It had become hard to concentrate now, and I could tell that if I didn't finish Jane and throw her into one of the fires on the field where Caius had tried – and missed- burning people on the spot, my shield would begin to develop holes. Jane screamed again and reached up, clawing at my eyes. I hissed at her and grabbed her wrist, wrenching her arm across her body and flipping her over. Still her arm, I moved into a crouch and planted one of my feet on her back, just like Edward had so many months ago to Riley. Just the same, I stood up, yanking her arm with me. She let out a terrific shriek as I threw her arm into a near-by fire, already bodies burning in it. I didn't hesitate to speculate who it was. She began dragging herself forward, away from me, but I grabbed of her legs and pulled it off as well, again 

flinging it into the fire. I quickly got rid of her other arm and leg, leaving only her head attached to her body, watching her glare furiously up at me.

"Aro will never let you live now," she spat at me, threatening me even as she lay there, as close to death as she'd ever been.

"After this, Aro wouldn't dare destroy me," I shot back. "There's a reason your power didn't work on them. That was me. Honestly, it's a wonder you didn't drop dead when you thought your power had stopped working." She stared at me in open disbelief. That made me smile.

"But you should have known, Jane," I said as I bent down and grabbed fist full's of her hair on either side of her head and planted my foot in the middle of her chest. "You should have been expecting me, after what you did to Edward. You should have known." And with that, I yanked, hard, as she screamed, which suddenly cut off with a screech of shredding rock. Jane's lifeless eyes stared at me for two seconds before I threw her head into the fire, quickly followed by her torso. I felt an approach behind me and whirled around, just in time to see Alec running at me. I could see now why he hadn't come earlier. Zafrina and her sister's had surrounded the guard in order to give me a chance at beating Jane. But Alec had escaped just in time to see the fire finish off his sister. He began streaking toward me, and as I thought of my battle tactic, the elastic band my shield had once again become when my anger faded snapped back into me. My family was now defenseless against the supernatural gifts that most of the guard had, and Alec was on me before I had a chance to get it back in place.

"How dare you!" he screamed at me. "How dare you kill my sister!" He clawed at me while I struggled to flip over. With a grunt, I rolled over so that he was under me and grabbed both of his arms, forcing them down.

"If you miss her so much," I rasped, "Why don't you join her?" Without another word of parting, I threw him into the fire and watched as he writhed, unable to find a way out of the now massive fire that was burning him alive. I quickly stretched my shield back into place, surrounding my allies and family, helping them concentrate on the hand to hand combat. But then I saw something that made me freeze with confusion. I saw Emmet suddenly stop fighting and turn, his gaze locked on Rosalie's adversary. But wait, no, he wasn't looking at who she was fighting, he was looking at her. With a murderous glare in his eyes. It was that glare that caused me to streak across the field and crash into Emmet mid leap and send him flying off course. I landed on top of him as he struggled against my hold, snapping at Rose from under me.

"Emmet, what are you doing!" I yelled at him. He met my eyes for a second before continuing to struggle.

"I see now," he said. "We have broken the law. I can't fight against them anymore. I must fight with them or die." I could feel hope going down in flames inside my heart as I understood what had happened. Some way, somehow, Chelsea had found a way through my shield.

A/N: Alright, I am so so so sorry this took so long, and I have another apology. I won't be updating again until after school starts on the second. But don't worry, I will be writing. One way or another, at least one chapter of this story will be up on the second. I promise. But, my other stories, of which there is 2, will be updated soon if you're desperate for more of my style. Please be patient and stick with me! I love you all! Please review and tell me who else to kill. And don't worry, all will be explained about Chelsea and the shield in the next update. If you think you know the answer, tell me in the review. Remember, the more reviews the faster I write. I may even get an update in before vacation, depending on the number. SO if you want more, it'll cost you one review each! Till next time!


	3. Family Fued

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Or, more specifically, Breaking Dawn. Sad, huh? I know, I'm a horrible, horrible person for not updating sooner. But, I am updating. I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating sooner. My other stories kind of took precedence, so I'm really sorry for neglecting this one. This story's not meant to be a long one in any case. So, I hope you'll stick around, despite the non updates. Becuz the updates will be coming more frequently now. And I'm so sorry I broke my promise. I didn't actually write any chappies on vacay, sooo...Anyways! On with the story!

"Emmet!" I screamed, still trying to hold him down. "Emmet, stop!" But he didn't. He just kept on fighting. My shield was going to snap again. But another, more troubling thought entered my head. Who else had been affected when my shield had faltered? More importantly, how long would it take Chelsea to realize that I was the one stopping her power from working and siccing my family on me. Damn. Suddenly, a blow to my face that would've killed me if I were human sent me sprawling off Emmet and halfway across the field. My vision was hazy for 16th of a second before it cleared, and I looked to see who had launched me across the field. Oh, my God. Tanya. Tanya had hit me. _Hard. _Oh, and dammit, now she was charging across the field for seconds. I cussed under my breath before standing up in one fluid movement.

"Tanya, stop!" I yelled. She didn't slow one bit. I prepared to leap over her when a silver streak suddenly shot across in front of me and hurled itself into Tanya, much as I had with Emmet. The two figures went sprawling across the field, the person that had saved me coming up on top. To my surprise, it was Carlisle.

"Bella! He yelled as he struggled against Tanya. "Bella, you've got to destroy Chelsea! It's the only way!" Dazed, I nodded and turned to try and find her. With in seconds, I'd located her, smiling devilishly as she worked her magic on my family. I ferocious snarl I wasn't even aware I was capable ripped out of my mouth and I began running towards her. How dare she? How _dare _she! She turned to me, seemingly unafraid of my rapid advance. I was 10 feet away from her when yet another rock hard object crashed into me, once again sending us flying across the field and away from Chelsea. I snarled as we spun, trying to gain the upper hand, to gain purchase, to rip my adversaries limbs off, but I could find no purchase. More cussing slipped from between my clenched teeth.

"Now, now, Bella," a familiar voice said once we'd come to a stop. "That's not very lady-like language." The voice made me stop cold, made any wish I'd had of fighting disappear, and my body became stone. Edwards bronze hair fell around his face where it hung over me, his eyes malicious, none of the love that was usually there visible.

"Edward," I whispered, pain saturating my voice. A look of equal pain crossed his features suddenly, as though this caused him pain as well. But it was gone so fast, I wasn't sure I'd really seen it. Within seconds, I realized what this meant. It meant he was fighting Chelsea's hold. It meant there was a chance. Too bad there was nothing I could do about it. Suddenly, a hand closed around my throat, tightening until I couldn't breathe.

"Good bye, Bella."

A/N: I am wicked sorry this took so long. K, so questions. Who should die? Have you read any of my other stories?K, that's it. Srry for the long wait. Hope this totally makes up for it! Love ya!


	4. Alice

Disclaimer: Heeeey

Disclaimer: Heeeey! No, I don't own Breaking Dawn. I just own the battle that should've been  Welcome back to another chapter of Battle Royal. I hope you love it! Here we go!

Thank God for newborn strength. And not needing to breathe. Using my one free arm, I shoved Edward off me and into a tree. I flinched when he hit the tree, as though I were the one hitting it instead. I didn't want to hurt him. But there was nothing I could do about that. Especially when he got up and began running at me again. I _really _didn't have time for this. Why, oh why, was he torturing me this way? Edward was about to pounce on me when something big and furry crashed into him, taking him right off course. Jared, I realized, had deterred him! I knew he wouldn't hurt Edward unless he had to, so I left and went again after Chelsea. She was already running towards me, long blonde hair flying behind her like a banner of war, snarling a battle cry. We locked, each struggling against the other, pulling on hair and clawing at eyes. But in the end, it was my strength that won out. It was like shoving a stone to the bottom of the lake. She was finished. I had her clean. She let out a tremendous screech just as I was about to rip her head off and - I was suddenly dangling four feet off the ground by the scruff of my neck. I then found myself flying across the field. I landed in a crouch and spun around to find that Afton, who was a very tall, slimly built man, had flung me away from Chelsea. He was about to leap after me when jasper crashed into him. Wait, jasper? But then, that meant…

"Alice." Her name slipped through my lips before I could stop it.

"Alice!"

"Alice?"

"Alice." She name sped around the clearing like a sigh.

"Alice," Aro said, undisguised desire burning in his eyes. Oh no.

Alice.

A/N: yes, this is horribly, horribly short. But the next one will definitely be longer, no questions asked! Love ya! Bye!


	5. Shield

Disclaimer: Hey

Disclaimer: Hey! I'm SO sorry this took so long, and I'm sorry if you're mad at me. I really don't have an excuse except that my creative energy was sapped. So I'm going to try and make it up with this chapter  Here we go!

No! Alice couldn't come back yet! Had she not seen that Chelsea had somehow burned a hole through my shield? That if she came back, Aro would finally get what he wanted? Mentally exhausted, I pushed my shield out one more time, locating Alice and swaddling her in the protective fabric. For a moment, I thought about everyone else. But the damage had been done, and no shield would help them now. I sighed in relief as she came bounding into the field and launched her tiny body at Afton. He smiled, seeming to relish the challenge. I smiled, knowing he'd never lay a hand on her. Chelsea. Was. All. Mine. Running again, I crashed into her. She went down like a rock going over Niagra falls. She began screaming again. God, all this girl did was scream.

"You are so dead," I said, the words coming out like death incarnate. The sound of shredding rock as I tore her arm off accompanied the threat nicely. I put it beside me, beginning a pile.

"No!" She cried. "NO! EMMET!" A ferocious, feral snarl ripped through my chest as I. put another arm beside me. I heard Emmet's feet thundering across the small space between us. I tore both Chelsea's legs off at the same time. More than one pair of feet now. Self preservation again made me turn around before I'd finished my job. But as I got up, I froze. My whole family, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Edward and even Esme all rushed at me. All but Alice, whom I protected at all costs. My hesitation cost me. All of the crashed into me, worse than when Felix had rushed me first. They snapped at my face, clawed at my arms, but they made no move to kill me. Instead they lifted me and brought me towards Aro, who was still waiting with Marcus where he'd been when the fight began.

"Ah, Bella," he said pleasantly. "You have a choice to make, my dear." He spat into his face.

"Don't count on it."

"I was rather hoping it would be on your own free will, but time is short," he said. He gestured behind him, and Renata came out from behind his midnight black cloak.

"She can't do anything," I laughed. "I'm shielding!" He just smiled and gestured Renata closer. She stepped closer to me, but I remained tall, confident she couldn't do anything to me. But as she drew closer, I felt something shift. I felt it move, away. My shield was moving away from me! Eleazer had once wondered what would happen if I went up against Renanta. But it wasn't what wither of us had expected. Instead of forcing me away, she forcing my shield away! NO! I struggled against my so called family, fought against their iron grip. One on one, I could've taken them. Altogether? I was doomed.

"NO!" I screamed. "NO! EDWARD, DON'T LET HIM!" I begged, desprately trying to get through to him.

"EDWARD, HELP ME!" But he didn't. He just held me in a sick, twisted parody of an embrace as my free will slowly was forced from me. I felt horribly and utterly defenseless when my shield had been completely ripped from me. But then a new feeling began to overtake me. A new feeling of loyalty. Of wanting to please. Of loss for Jane and Alec. A new family. A new fury.

"Go, Bella," Aro said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Yes, master," I replied, wanting to please. And then I wheeled and launched myself back into the chaos.

A/N: THERE WE GO! I know, I'm a horrible horrible horrible person. Send me flames. I deserve them for making you wait so long. I can only hope updating again will help. I promise to update soon though, guys. Stick with me! I promise the ending will be well worth it 


	6. Ally

Disclaimer: Ok, I'm a horrible person. My creative energy has honest to god found another outlet and that out let is NOX!!! NOX is a Twilight RPG site which I strongly encourage all Twi-Hards to go sign up for an account. It's honestly the best rpg site I've ever been on and you're reading one OF NOX's proud Canon's story's. Anyways! That's why my writing has ground to a near stand still. Well, that, my book, and school have all helped, but you get the idea ;) Anyways, on with the story. 

My first victim was Zafrina, one of the opposing sides greatest offensive players. Already I could see many of the Volturi soldiers and witnesses alike stumbling around, hands out, trying to see through whichever illusion held them. Snarling, I wrapped my arms around her waist, sending us both flying and her concentration snapping.

"Bella, what are you doing!?" she cried. I ignored her and began to dismember her, working through the sharp jabs of her illusionary powers against my shield, returned to me. She put up a tremendous struggle. It did her no good. Finally, her arms and legs in a pile beside me, I grabbed a fist full of her hair and prepared to tug.

"NO!" The shout broke through my single minded fury. I turned to see a massive, russet wolf, breaths coming out in white puffs, my daughter perched on his shoulders.

"Momma, what are you doing?" Renesmee asked, eyes brimming with tears that shimmered like diamonds. One spilled over and ran down her cheek, landing in Jacob's fur. I was beside her instantly, wiping her eyes.

"Hush, Renesmee," I crooned, but she pulled away from me.

"Momma, why are you hurting Zafrina?" she asked, more tears falling. "Why are Daddy and Auntie Rose hurting our friends?" Our friends? No, they weren't our friends. Were they?

"No, Renesmee, they aren't our...They broke the law...I need to...ugh," I clutched my head as the biggest head ache I'd ever felt swept over me. Our friends. That's...right. Our friends.

"Momma," Renesmee whispered. And then, it broke. Whatever had held me to the Volturi before had lasted all of three minutes. Zafrina was already pulling herself together. I turned to Renesmee and swept her up in my arms.

"Thank you, my angel," I said. Renesmee could help turn things around. But as I looked around, I saw Jasper stop fighting Alice, Edward stop tackling Siobhan, Rosalie stop trying to bite a chunk out Garret. One by one, my family stopped attacking our friends. And soon I saw why. In a pyre next to him and one of Chelsea's arm's , Chelsea's long blond hair was going up in smoke. She was still staring at the vampire that had killed her, ruby eyes glinting furiously before they were consumed by the flames.

"Stupid, suicidal vampire's," everyone heard him mutter, and I couldn't help but smile as he flung Chelsea's arm into the fire then wheeled and launched himself at Santiago. Allistair had come back after all.

A/N: Yee haw!!!! K, I was just posting my stories on NOX and decided that since I was doing that and everyone there liked it so much, I'd update for you guys as well. And sadly, this story is coming to a close much faster than I expected XD Oh well. It was a good run. Rest assured, there will be more chapters for a while to come though  Anyone that wishes to join NOX (Which I strongly encourage you do. I'm Chelsea from Volturi. Lol, I just offed myself.) can tell me in their review and I'd be happy to send the link! Till the next chappie! 


	7. Vote

Discalimer: Well. I suck. I haven't updated ANYTHING in, what? Eight months? *flinches* Yes, I suck. Regardless, eight months later, I still don't own twilight :D

With Alistair back, it appeared as though our side had a chance after all. The Volturi witnesses were either falling or running, and frankly, I couldn't blame them. With Zafrina back, they were blinded, regardless. Now they experienced what they're victims experienced when they let Alec loose on them. They were simply...waiting for death. That was when things froze.

"Stop!" Aro screamed. We stopped. I stopped out of shock. Turning to Edward, I saw his face was the same mask of surprise mine was. We'd never heard the ancient so...utterly terrified. Although I suppose it was only natural, when one was watching their empire fall to pieces around them. Caius had been relieved of his flame thrower, although he was still flailing madly, trying to rip, tear, and gouge a piece out of anyone and everyone that got in a ten mile radius of him.

Marcus still puzzled me. He had fought as well, but it seemed...robotic. He was just going through the motions. There hadn't been the die-hard determination to live there had been in his brothers. It was as though he would like to keep living, but didn't much care either way. He'd stopped as well when Aro had told us to. He still seemed on-guard, though, and I couldn't blame him. _I_ was still on-guard.

"Carlisle, my friend," Aro spoke, slightly calmer, but still blindly. He was looking in Carlisle's general direction, but he was unfocused; he still couldn't see anything. "Carlisle, let us leave in peace," Aro asked, raising one hand as though to hold everyone off. "I appeal to your better nature, friend. You would not kill us." The clearing was instantly filled with the indignant hisses of my family. How dare he try this? And he knew he had the chance to make it out.

But Carlisle shook his head.

"I can't promise you anything, Aro," he said, sighing. "You tried to kill my family and myself...I'll leave it up to them. If they think you should be let go, you can go. But if they choose not to let you free...I won't stand in their way. It's not my place to keep them from what they feel is right." The surprises just kept coming. I'd thought for sure Carlisle would ask us to release them. I should've known better.

"We'll place it to a vote," Carlisle continued, turning to us. "All in favour of letting them go..."

A/N: I repeat, I suck. Regardless, this is where my wonderful, forgiving reader's come in. What should they do? Let the Volturi go? Or end their existence? It's all up to you 


	8. Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That said, sorry about these things XD I'll see what I can do about getting them done 3

"No." The battle field was dead silent, save for that one word. It came out like a hiss, the sound of the wind moving through sheaves of grass on an early spring morning. Rosalie.

"I want them to pay for this. I don't want them to be able to ever do this again. They must pay for their crimes."

I looked towards my sister, to her and Emmet. He was holding her tightly, protectively; the most intimate I'd ever seen them together. Emmet looked like he was praying, or praising as it may be. "I agree," he murmured into her hair. "We can't let this happen again, and we know it will."

"They wouldn't have shown us any mercy," Jasper reiterated, his eyes a very scary very dangerous flat black. "They would have killed every last one of us, or added us to their… collection."

Carlisle turned to Esme, who simply shook her head and closed her eyes. He turned to Edward and I.

"They need to die," I spit out through clenched teeth. "They've almost cost me my family for the second time. I won't have it happen a third time."

"Besides," Edward added, "If we don't, they will come back." I glanced at Edward and was greeted by an expression of barely controlled rage. He wanted to rip their faces off. Alice nodded in agreement. Hisses filled the clearing.

"I won't stand in your way, then," Carlisle said, seemingly a little sad over the loss. "Be quick." He turned and, wrapping an arm around Esme, left the clearing. The rest of us turned to the remains of the Volturi.

"Jacob," I muttered, my hands curling into claws, "Get Renesme home. Now." He snarled but didn't argue, turning tail and running after Carlisle and Esme.

"This is the end of the line," Edward spat, slipping fluidly into an offensive crouch. "The end of your reign. The end of the Volturi." He lunged, throwing the field once more into chaos.


End file.
